I'll always be there for you
by Fantasy Fangirl 32
Summary: 'Tadashi found himself lying on the floor of the showcase building. At first he thought he had somehow survived the explosion. But then things began to fall together.' Tadashi died in the fire- but remained as a ghost to watch over Hiro and the rest of his friends. Mostly the movie from Tadashi's perspective. T to be safe.
1. The fire

**Author's note: Updates on this fanfiction may be spastic, unless requests. Hope you enjoy. Inspired by a friend's fanfiction.**

 **Tadashi's POV**

Tadashi sprinted towards the building, heedless of the flames. Professor Callaghan was in there. The man who he admired, respected, almost like a father. He was _in there_. He could _die._ Tadashi _couldn't_ let that happen.

He was almost to the building now. Closer... closer...

A small hand grabbed his arm, yanking him back. A voice, ripped with anguish, yelled his name.

"Tadashi, _NO_!"

Tadashi looked back, and found himself face to face with Hiro's wide brown eyes. His little brother yanked harder on his arm, trying to pull him back. Tadashi resisted, frantically looking back to the building. Had the fire reached Callaghan already? Was he already dead? How could this be happening! Everything had been _so_ perfect, the showcase, Hiro's amazing performance, and acceptance to the school. And now _this_. Tadashi looked back to Hiro, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Callaghan's in there. Someone has to help."

He pulled out of Hiro's grip, taking one last look at his little brother's panicked face before sprinting up the steps, and into the building. He felt his hat fly off of his head. He didn't even think to grab for it. He had to get _in_ there.

The heat of the building was incredible, almost unbearable. Tadashi's eyes watered, and he coughed on the smoke pouring from the building. He shook his head, and determinedly surged forwards.

"PROFESSOR CALLAGHAN!" he yelled, then coughed as smoke was forced into his lungs. "Professor... C-Callaghan..." he repeated, choking on the smoke.

He couldn't find him. He couldn't see him.

He couldn't see _anything_.

Stumbling, Tadashi reached out, trying to steady himself on a wall. His hand met fire.

Tadashi screamed as his hand began to burn, but it only came out as a weak cough. His lungs stopped functioning, too filled with smoke. The fire spread to his entire body. He couldn't fight it off. All the strength was being sapped from his limbs. He couldn't breathe. The fire burned brighter and hotter, but Tadashi began to grow numb.

An explosion rang out. Fire ripped through Tadashi, and the last thing he felt was his pain. Yet somehow, despite the distance, he still heard Hiro's anguish-filled voice.

" _TADASHI_!"

That was the last thing he ever heard.

...

Tadashi found himself lying on the floor of the showcase building. At first he thought he had somehow survived the explosion. But then things began to fall together.

First of all, he felt no pain. Nothing. Everything should have hurt, be he didn't. Second, he wasn't burned. He looked over his hands, to find them unmarked. The same with the rest of him.

 _Something's wrong_ , he thought. He stood, looking around. He was still inside the building. In a daze, he walked towards where he knew the doors were.

It wasn't until a broken beam of wood passed _through_ Tadashi that he realized. He _was_ dead.

He was a ghost.


	2. Depression and whatever else you call it

**Author's note: Not much to say here except that I like how this is going. If I mess up some lines, apologies.**

 **Rosycat: Thank you, those should be fun to write ;)**

 **volleyball1616: Thank you _so_ much! The 'Tadashi survival' thing has also always been a curiosity of mine, but really hard to write. And thank you, this is my first time with the supernatural in fan fictions- if you can't tell XD. I'm glad you like it though.**

 **jgarci9: I don't consider BH6 a 'kid's movie', not really. But I'm glad- I had worried that I wasn't being descriptive _enough_ , actually. But I'm glad I managed to capture the situation appropriately! :D I'm really glad you like it! **

**Tadashi's POV**

Tadashi had long since gotten used to being, well, dead. In some ways, it was convenient. He no longer needed food, or rest. He could feel pain or exhaustion either. He could interact with the physical world- sort of. And- as he had found out- he could sometimes change people's emotions.

But nobody could see or hear him. He had tried to speak to Hiro, tell is Ototo that he was doing okay, and was there for him, but Hiro had looked right through him, tears running down his face.

Ever since the funeral, Hiro had shut himself off from all contact. Tadashi stayed with him though, even if Hiro didn't know it.

Tadashi knelt in front of where his brother was sitting so that they were eye level.

"Hey bro," Tadashi said gently. "I know you can't hear me. But listen, I need you to stop this. You've got to snap out of your depression. You need to get out there and use your genius, not sit here mourning. I'm _okay_. And I'm still here to watch over you- even if you don't know it."

"Hey sweetie..."

Tadashi turned at the sound of Aunt Cass's voice. She came up with food for Hiro.

"Talk to her," Tadashi encouraged, putting his hand on Hiro's shoulder and pushing slightly into him, encouraging him to talk.

Hiro was stubborn, Tadashi barely got him to say a word.

"Hey Aunt Cass..."

"Mrs. Matsuda's in the cafe," Aunt Cass said, trying to cheer Hiro up. "She's wearing something super inappropriate for an 80 year old. It always cracks you up... You should come down."

"Please," Tadashi whispered.

Hiro shrugged. "Maybe later..."

Why did Hiro have to be so _stubborn_?!

"Oh... the university called again."

Tadashi perked up slightly, but there was no reaction from Hiro.

"It's been a few months since class started... But it's not too late to register."

"Yeah... I'll think about it," Hiro said quietly.

After a minute, Aunt Cass left.

Tadashi tried to reason with Hiro again, doing his best to make Hiro feel like he _needed_ to get back to school. To be out there, doing genius things.

Hiro got up, and picked up the letter. Tadashi waited hopefully, but Hiro dropped it into the trashcan. He walked over to his computer, opening it up. There was a message from his friends there.

Tadashi hadn't realized how much he'd missed them. He hadn't really been around them- he'd been busy practicing with people's emotions, and staying with Hiro. He wanted Hiro to talk to them- wanted to hear them comfort his brother _so_ badly... But Hiro just closed out of the message. Then he picked up Megabot, his bot fighting bot.

"Don't you _dare_ go bot fighting right now!" Tadashi snapped. He smacked his hand against one of Megabot's legs. It promptly fell off, hitting Hiro's toe.

"Ow!" Hiro groaned.

There was a beeping noise as Baymax activated. Tadashi smiled, stepping back and letting the robot talk to his brother. Most of it didn't seem to help. But it was good for Tadashi to hear his robot speak. He hadn't seen Baymax in a while. He missed the robot, honestly. Baymax had a kind of personality to him that Tadashi was incredibly proud of. His greatest invention.

Baymax and Hiro continued to talk, and the conversation somehow ended up steering towards awkward topics. Hearing Baymax diagnose Hiro with puberty was enough to make Tadashi laugh out loud for the first time since the fire. Of course, it didn't seem as endlessly hysterical to Hiro, who was going between shocked, then trying to get the robot to shut up.

Tadashi laughed again as Hiro climbed on top of Baymax, trying to push him back into his carrier. Not like _that_ would work. He slid off and fell. Tadashi expected him to get back up, but instead he reached under the bed and pulled something out.

"My microbot?"

It was twisting in Hiro's hand, like it was trying to get oriented.

"This doesn't make any sense."

"Puberty is often a confusing time for a young adolescent flowering into manhood."

"No, not that... the thing's attracted to the other microbots, but they were all destroyed in the fire." He shrugged, putting it down in a petri dish, where it continued to bump insistently against the side. "Dumb thing's broken."

Tadashi was tempted to agree. But there was something else, a critical piece he was missing.

It clicked, just moments later.

The small black bots that had littered the ground of the destroyed school. The bots that then pulled away from Tadashi, slithering across the ground. _Microbots_.

They _hadn't_ been all destroyed, and somebody was using them.

Tadashi didn't attempt to convey this to Hiro- the younger Hamada hadn't been very receptive to his emotional nudges. So he went to Baymax instead. The robot was easier to push- he wouldn't sense it like a normal human would, and would pick up faster rather than question it.

As he had guessed, Baymax took to the idea immediately. He walked over to the petri dish and flipped it over, turning it back and forth to test the theory. The microbot remained trying to go in the same direction.

"Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere," Baymax said. Tadashi echoed the statement.

"Well, why don't you find out where it's trying to go?" Hiro said, not really paying attention.

"Would that stabilize your pubescent mood swings?"

"Uh-huh, absolutely," Hiro muttered.

Baymax turned, taking the microbot, and walked out of the room. Tadashi watched in semi-disbelief as he walked down the stairs. What were people in the cafe going to think?!

The bell to the cafe rang as Baymax left.

Hiro looked up. "Baymax? Um... Baymax?"

Car horns echoed outside the window. Hiro jumped, turning to look. He must have seen Baymax, because he freaked out, and ran, grabbing his shoes and sweatshirt, bolting downstairs.

It might have been better to follow Hiro, but Tadashi was invulnerable now, so he went out the window, and joined Hiro outside the cafe in the chase after Baymax.


End file.
